watashi no kawai petto
by Kushiro77
Summary: Dino Cavallone seorang exorcise yang hidup di Namimori menemukan seekor kucing bernama Hibari Kyoya. Tapi Hibari mulai memiliki sebuah perasaan special terhadap tuan barunya. Dan di malam itu muncul bintang jatuh... Update capter 5 tamat
1. Chapter 1

(+)

Kuro: "Yey, akhirnya berhasil membuat D18 sambil dengerin Mozaik Role di youtube di ulang-ulang terus. Hwa~ Megpoid~ Gumi~ 3"  
77: "Beneran jadi suka Megpoid, tapi, yey~ Kyoya jadi kucing"  
Hiba: "Nya ernyauw! *berisik herbivore!*"  
Dino: "Kyoya, (gendong Hibari) jangan kasar dong (ngusap dagu Hibari)"  
Hiba: "nyauw~"  
Kuro: "Mau pegang~"  
77: "Oh iya, Kuro kan maniak kucing!"  
Kuro: "Bukan maniak! Cuma pengen ngusap aja~"  
77: "== Dino jauhkan Kyoya dari Kuro"  
Dino: "eh?"  
77: "Kalau gitu lakukan yang biasanya!"  
Dino: "eeh apaan?"  
Hiba: "Nyar nya Amano Akira. Purnyauw *KHR punya Amano Akira. R&R*"  
Dino: "He! Kyoya bisa bilang Amano Akira! Bilang I Love Dino dong~"  
Kuro: "Tidak akan terjadi sebelum kau membiarkan aku untuk mengusap Kyoya (ala karakter antagonis)"  
77: "START!"  
(-)

V 0.o Capter 1. Di kabulkan

Pada malam hari di Namimori hujan turun dengan deras, di sertai juga dengan hembusan angin yang membuat udara menjadi dingin. Dino Cavallone yang baru saja dari super market berlari menerjang hujan yang deras, tapi lariannya terhenti karena. "Nyauw" seekor anak kucing mengeong seperti memanggil seseorang sambil menangis. Anak kucing berwarna hitam tersebut berada di dalam box, ya, pasti anak kucing ini di buang sudah banyak orang membuang hewan peliharaan merka dengan cara seperti ini. Dino kemudian menatap kucing tersebut beberapa lama, dia merasa tubuh-nya tidak bisa berjalan. Kucing tersebut kemudian balik menatap Dino "Nyauw..", kucing tersebut mengeong lagi tapi kali ini eongannya melemah. Tiba-tiba Dino mendengar seseorang dengan nad sambil menangis berkata "Kumohon… Pungutlah aku. Pelihara diriku. Rawatlah diriku. Jagalah diriku. Kumohon, berikan kehangatan pada diriku..." Dino kemudian menengok ke arah kanan dan kiri tetapi tidak ada orang selain kucing tersebut. Sekali lagi dia memperhatikan kucing tersebut, sesuatu telah menarik perhatiannya terhadap kucing tersebut.

Akhirnya Dino mulai bertindak, dai melepas jaket yang ia pakai dan kemudian ia balutkan ke sekujur tubuh kucing yang mungil tersebut dan mulai berlari kembali sambil membawa barang belanjaannya dan juga kucing tersebut. "Terima kasih…" Suara itu lagi, tapi kali ini ia tidak berhenti dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya tapi ia terus berlari sampai ke rumahnya.

Di kediaman Cavallone…  
Barang belanjaan ia taruh di meja ruang makan, sementara kucing tersebut ia taruh di kasur miliknya, "Tunggu sebentar ya, aku ambilkan handuk" kata Dino dan kemudian pergi keluar kamar. Kucing tersebut mulai memperhatikan kamar tersebut, menjelajahi kamar tersebut sampai ke tempat yang sempit. Tapi setelah menjelajahi kamar tersebut ia kembali ke kasur dan tertidur. Saat Dino kembali ke kamar dan menemukan kucing tersebut sedang tertidur tapi terbangun begitu mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Dino kemudian menghampirinya, memangku-nya sambil mengeringkan tubuh kucing tersebut dengan handuk kering dan mulai berbicara "Kamu sudah berjuang ya, memanggil semua orang yang melewatimu tapi tidak di dengar. Mulai sekarang kamu akan tinggal di sini, semoga kamu senang. Oh iya, nama. Hm nama yang cocok apa ya?" kucing tersebut mengerti apa yang ia katakan dan mulai menulis sesuatu di telapaak tangan Dino dengan bantala tangannya. Dino terkejut akan kejeniusan kucing tersebut tapi mulai bertanya dengan tenang "Namamu Hibari Kyoya, kalau begitu kamu ku panggil Kyoya boleh?" kucing tersebut kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu kita makan dulu yuk, kamu kelihatan belom makan apa-apa sama sekali." Ajak sang Dino Cavallone, Hibari pun setuju dan mulai berjalan ke pundak Dino, sementara Dino tersenyum melihat kelakuan kucing pertama-nya. Di meja sudah ada semangkuk susu hangat, berserta ikan yang sudah di goreng unutk Hibari dan untuk Dino sudah ada roti panggang dan juga segelas sus hangat. Mereka berdua mulai menyantap hidangan milik masing-masing, begitu Dino selesai menyantap hidangannya dia melihat Hibari sesaat dan menyelap sisa makanan di sekitar mulut Hibari dan berkata "Makanannya masih nempel tuh" sambil tersenyum. Kalau saja Hibari adalah seorang manusia, sekarang terlihat warna merah di wajahnya.

"Sudah malam ya, cepat sekali. Kalau begitu Kyoya, ayo kita tidur" kata Dino sambil mulai menggendong Hibari, Hibari juga mulai mengantuk. Di kamar Dino hanya memakai baju kutangnya dan celana panjangnya. Hibari awal tidak menyangka akan tidur berdua dengannya tapi ia merasa senang. Tengah malam… Dino masih tertidur tapi Hibari terbangun, ia menghampiri jendela dan menatap langit. Pada malam hari langit terlihat lebih indah dari pada di siang hari, "Kalau saja aku ini manusia" ucap Hibari Kyoya yang kemudian terlihat garis putih di langit yang kemudian menghilang. Hibari tidak tau apa itu dan kembali tertidur di sisi Dino.

Sebenarnya malam itu di beritakan akan ada bintang jatuh, kalian semua mengetahui hal ini jugakan bahwa "Jika seseorang mengucapkan sebuah permohonan sambil menatap langit maka permohonan tersebut akan di kabulkan"

Bersambung

(+)  
Kuro: "waow, gak nyangka bisa bikin yang berbentuk begini"  
77: "I iya"  
Dino: "kalau coba pasti bisa"  
Kuro: "kalau gitu Dino coba cium Kyoya"  
Dino: "eeh, I itu gak bisa"  
Kuro: "kalau di coba pasti bisa iya kan?"  
77: "Iya"  
Hiba: "?"  
Kuro: "Tapi akhirnya telah membuat D18!"  
Dino: "Selamat~"  
Hiba: "nyauw nyauw (Dino ayo tidur udah jam subuh nih)"  
Dino: "eh, kalau begitu Kyoya tidur yu"  
77: "iya udah ngantuk begandang sampe jam 2:28 subuh buat bikin fanfic"  
Kuro: "Kalau gitu Review ya"  
77: "oi, besok sekolah lho"  
Kuro: "oh iya lupa"


	2. Chapter 2

(+)  
Balasan untuk yang nge-review 0.0  
Kuro: "Ayo baca balesan review balesannya!"  
77: "Oke pertama. Buat, chiiGhina7, ngeflame itu apa? 7=Nana kalo 77 = Nana ju nana, kayaknya. Tapi 77 Cuma angaka favorit"  
Dino: "buat Kurea Cavallone , soal Kyoya berubah jadi orang yah… tepatnya bukan 100%"  
Hiba: "Buat bhiblu21, *kertas yang harusnya di baca di buang*, Kamikorosu!"  
Dino: "Kyoya, baca yang di tulis di kertas dong, terus kok bisa berlogat manusia sih?"  
Hiba: "Nya!"  
77: "Pada belom sadar ya? Dino belom ngenalin dirinya ke Kyoya lho"  
Kuro: "Allen~, TT^TT"  
Dino: "Kuro kenapa? Kok gak nyambung"  
77: "dia di kasih tau temennya yang demen -Man seumur hidup. Terus Kuro coba nonton tuh kasetnya ada 6 langsung tamat. Dan baru nonton sampe season 2."  
Kuro: "Allen~, Moe Allen~~"  
77: "Begitu juga pairing yaoi nya bertambah"  
Dino: "*sweat drop*"  
Allen: "Ano… ini kan fanfic KHR kok muncul -Man?"  
Kuro: "Aha! Gw bakal bikin TykixAllen!"  
Allen: "JANGAN!  
Kuro: "ah, ternyata maih hidup. YEY! Bisa bikin Laven~"  
Lavi: "yey~"  
Allen: "La lavi"  
Hiba: "Nyauw (oi, kenapa jadi -Man?)"  
77: "Ah gomen, disclaimber kalo gak salah"  
Dino: "KHR berserta semua karakternya punya Amano Akira"  
Kuro: "STARTO!"  
77: "Gomen kalo ada kata-kata yang salah"  
(-)

* * *

V 0.o capter 2. Kalung

Pagi hari di Namimori berbeda dengan kota lain, tidak ada polusi, tidak ada suara klakson mobil maupun motor, udaranya sangat lah sejuk. Angin menghembus pohon, menjatuhkan beberapa lembar daun dan mendarat ke ranjang di mana Hibari Kyoya tertidur dengan tuan. Satu lembar daun mendarat di atas kepala Hibari, dan terbangun lah dia dari dunia mimpinya. Begitu terbangun dia langsung menghampiri tuannya untuk membangunkannya, Hibari menggosok-gosokkan kepalanya ke pipi tuannya, "emh, tunggu, sebentar lagi," kata tuannya yang masih berada di dalam mimpi. Secara tiba-tiba tuannya yang bermimpi itu memeluk kucingnya, secara reflex Hibari langsung mencakar tangan tuannya dan membuat tuannya terbangun.

Di ruang makan keluarga Cavalone  
"Gomen Kyoya, tadi itu gak sengaja" kata sang Dino Cavallone, "Nya!" tapi kata-kata itu tidak merubah apa pun, melihat kucing peliharaannya ngambek dia pun menghelakan nafas. Hibari memang melirik ke tuannya sedikit, "Kyoya, hari ini kita akan ke dokter hewan." Kata Dino sambil mendekati kucingnya. "Nyauw" jawab Hibari yang juga mulai mendekat ke Dino, melihat kucingnya sudah mau mendekat lagi Dino tersenyum, mengelus kepala Hibari dengan lembut, dan mencium jidatnya. Lagi-lagi terkejut akan apa yang tuannya lakukan kali ini kucing ini memukul pipi Dino menyebabkan beberapa tetes darah keluar dari pipinya yang lukanya tidak terlihat. Dino memang kesakitan, tapi dia hanya memegangi pipinya, "Gomen Kyoya, kayaknya," tiba-tiba Hibari merasa sedikit cemas, "kamu tidak suka dengan kelakuanku ya? Sepertinya kamu," belum selesai Dino berkata, Hibari menjilat luka-luka yang ia buat. Dino terkejut dengan ap yang kucingnya lakukan dan menggendongnya "kalau begitu ayo siap-siap" kata Dino yang kembali ceria.

Di tempat menunggu di rumah sakit hewan  
Dino menaruh Hibari di tempat khusus untuk para hewan, begini lah kejadiannya… "Ah, Gokuderan-kun! Dino-san ternyata punya kucing!" Kata Tsunan seekor kucing coklat. "yup, ah, oi! Yakyu o baka! Jangan bengong dengarkan apa yang Jyudaicat (?)!" kata Gokuderan seekor kucing putih belah coklat. Yamamoton seekor anjing shiba inu yang bisa akrab dengan kucing pun membalas "moe~". Baru kali Tsunan & Gokuderan melihat sifat temannya yang satu ini seperti ini. "Ah~ pagar ini, bisa ku lewati tidak ya?" tanya Yamamoton yang penasarn. "Ya yamamoton-kun" kata Tsuna yang sudah mulai panik. "Jyudaicat, sepertinya dia jatuh cinta terhadap kucing itu" kata Gokudera untuk membuat Tsuna tidak panik. Tiba-tiba mereka bertiga meraskan sesuatu yang membuat mereka merinding, Hibari Kyoya sedang men-death glare mereka bertiga. Karena hari itu masih pagi dan baru ada merek berempat kemungkinan apa pun bisa terjadi.

"Dino Cavallone" sahut seorang pekerja di sana, "ah baik. Kalau begitu ntaran lagi ya." Kata Dino kepada tiga temannya yaitu, Sawada Tsunayoshi pemilik Gokuderan, Gokudera Hayato pemilik Tsunan, dan Yamamoto Takeshi pemilik Yamamoton. Dino kemudian menghampiri Hibari, menggendongnya, dan membawanya ke ruang pengecekan kesehatan. Di sana ada banyak sekali mainan untuk kucing dan pastinya seorang dokter, Gioto, kedudukannya adalah yang tertinggi di rumah sakit hewan tersebut. "oh, Dino Cavallone akhirnya kau memelihar seekor kucing" kata Gioto, Dino menaruh Hibari di meja dan menjawab "yup, aku jat-" belum selesai Dino menjawab Hibari langsng meng-headbut perut Dino. "Ah, Gomen Kyoya" sekali lagi Dino meminta maaf, Gioto kemudian menaruh telapak tangannya di atas kepala Hibari, Hibari memang ingin mencakarnya tapi seperti gerakkannya itu dilarang. "Ah, Dino, berita bagus. Kucing ini sehat-sehat saja dan jenisnya KHR Cat sama seperti milik temanmu. Kucing ini dapat membantu mu Cavallone dalam misi-misi dan pertandingan" kata Gioto, Hibari memperhatikan wajah Dino sebentar terlihat ada expresi senang karena jenis dan kesehatannya mungkin dan telihat kesdihan atau ketakutan biegitu ada kata-kata 'misi-misi dan pertandingan'. "sekarang ini semua tergantung kepada kucing mu. Apakah dia ingin membantu tuannya atau hanya ingin di manjakan" kata Gioto denga serius berserta dying will flame yang berkobaran di dahinya.

Di perjalanan Hibari terus memperhatikan wajah Dino, cemas, dia merasa cemas. Mobil pun terhenti di depan toko hewan bertulis 'EXTREME PET SHOP', mereka pun langsung turun dari mobil dan memasuki toko tersebut. Hewan yang ada di sana adalah seekor Kangguru yang sedang berlatih tinju dengan tuannya atau pemilik toko tersebut, Sasagawa Ryohei. "Ah, Dino. Kapan mulai memelihara?" tanya seorang perempuan yang lebih tepatnnya adik dari pemilik toko yang over protektif terhadap adiknya, Sasagawa Kyoko. "Baru kemarin, barang-barang buat ngerawat kucing di daerah mana?" tanya Dino, Kyoko pun menjawab sambil mununjuk ke daerah yang bertulis 'Cat Zone' "Di daerah sana biarkan kucingnya saja yang memilih." Dino pun langsung pergi ke daerah yang bertulis cat zone. Saat sedang memilih kalung untuk Hibari Dino melihat Hibari yang sedang memperhatikan kalung yang bermerek Vongola. Dino bertanya "Kyoya mau yang itu?" Hibari hanya mengangguk kecil, Dino menaruh kalung tersebut ke dalam keranjang belanja, beberapa lama kemudian Hibari telah selesai memilih barang-barang. Saat di kasir Hibari masih terus memperhatikan kalung tersebut, ada sesuatu yang telah menarik perhatiannya kepada kalung tersebut.

Kembali di rumah kediama Cavallone…  
Hari sudah malam semua yang mereka beli telah di taruh di tempat yang cocok. Waktu sudah menjadi malam hari, Dino sudah tertidur, sementara Hibari belum, dia memperhatikan kalung yang ia pakai, bunyi loncengnya terdengar sangat nyaman dan tenang, kalung tersebut telah menjadi barang yang berharga untuk dirinya, mungkin kah karena dia merasa ada sesuatu yang kuat berada di dalam kalung tersebut, kalung yang berwarna ungu denga corak awan. Hibari mulai merasa mengantuk, dia pun menghampiri Dino dan menjilat lukanya, luka-luka yang ia buat. "Gomennasai" kata Hibari yang kemudian tertidur.

Dulu, zaman dulu seorang ibu kadng memberikan kalung yang ia pakai kepada putrinya jika ia sudah merasa waktu telah tiba. Atau seorang mendapat kalung dari kekasihnya yang tercinta, selama apa pun mereka saling mencintai. Tapi akan ada waktu di mana mereka berpisah. Benda-benda yang kita dapat dari orang yang kita sayangi, orang yang kita cintai, orang yang berharga, pastinya barang tersebut sangat berharga. Seperti kalung hati yang terbelah milik sepasang kekasih, jika mereka bertemu kalung tersebut akan membentuk hati yang utuh, tidak terpisah.

Bersambung o.0 V

* * *

(+)  
Kuro: "STRIKE!"  
Lavi: "DOUBLE STRIKE!"  
Hiba: "Nya! (cih!)"  
77: "masih pada belom balik toh"  
Allen: "Gomen lagi nyari jalan keluar terus…"  
77: "Lavi udah mulai terkontaminasi"  
Dino: "He~, jadi malem-malem kalo aku udah tidur Kyoya begitu?"  
Hiba: "Nya! Ernyauw miauw! (bukan! Itu Cuma khaylan!)"  
Kuro: "Capter seterusnya mungkin jadinya cross-over lho"  
77: "Tapi kali ini panjang ya ampe 5 lembar"  
Kuro: "hooh, ah. Laven lanjutin dulu, gw mau nonton lagi."  
Lavi: "Review ya~ *pelok Allen*"  
Allen: "La la lavi! *muka merah X3* "  
Lavi: "hehe, kawai~"  
Kuro: "yosh, jadi bersemangat lagi deh!"  
Dino: "Cara yang aneh…"  
Hiba: "Nya! *nyakar!*"  
Kuro: "Mati lagi~"  
77: "… review ya"  
(-)


	3. Chapter 3

(+)  
Dino: "Balesan review, bhiblu21. Gomen, tapi Xovernya Cuma buat minjem Innoncent, exorcsise, akuma, sama Laven buat ngejelasin & bikin D18, begitu."  
Allen: "entah kenapa, kejam"  
Kuro: "hehe, iseng-iseng buka youtube sambil nyari ide tapi ternyata… *GEBUK Lavi, di bunuh fangirlnya*"  
Lavi: "WOI Kenapa sih!"  
kuro: "Padahal udah bagian yang bagus, beneran di tayangin, Allen gw bakal bikin lebih banyak tentang LavixAllen"  
Allen: "eh"  
Dino: "Hari ini 77 gak ambil rapot jadi gw yang gantiin"  
Hiba: "nya"  
Dino: "Di youtube yang dia tonton itu pas lu 2 lagi… pokoknya Kuro nonton di dvd belom sampe jadi kagak ngerti apa-apa. Yang itu lho pas lu meluk Lavi Cuma di tolak (arwah 77 merasuki Dino)"  
Kuro: "Tapi gak apa-apa lah, gw abis nonton lagi, numpung internet cepet. Lu juga udah pernah di pelok Lavi kan, di depan Lenale"  
Lavi: "Abis gemes sih~"  
Allen: "La lavi!"  
Kuro: "Udah, gw di part ini bikin cross over pasti ada yaoinya lah"  
4 orang cowo merinding sementara satu-satunya cewe di ruangan ntu malah ketawa kayak kuntil anak  
Kuro: ".com/watch?v=AMx0mjpj8TU&feature=related"  
Dino: "Kalau gitu para uke ayo Disclaimber nya~"  
Hiba: "KHR punya Amano Akira"  
Allen: "-Man punya Katsura Hoshino"  
Lavi: "Uke gw emang paling imut~"  
Dino: "Uke gw yang lebih imut"  
Kuro: "Sebelum ada keributan, STARTO! AAAAAAAAAAAAH! ROAD KISS ALLEN! DI BIBIR!"  
Lavi: "First kiss buat uke gw ke ambil TT^TT"

* * *

Capter 3. Ke abisan ide

Hari sudah pagi lagi, hari ini Hibari harusnya membangunkaan Dino lagi Cuma entah kenapa dia merasa mengantuk dan kembali tertidur. Begitu Dino terbangun, "Gyaaaaaaaaaa!" ada seorang anak laki-laki remaja dengan nekomimi tertidur di sebelah Dino dengan kondisi bugil. *Dino langsung mimisan begitu ngeliat makanya tereak* Tapi begitu anak itu bangun ia langsung menggarukkan kepalanya ke perut Dino. Wajah Dino langsung merah semerah tomat, mimisannnya makin deras. "A ano kamu siapa?" Tanya Dino, "Baka, ini aku Hibari Kyoya, eh?" Hibari terkejut mendengar suaranya sendiri. Hibari langsung melihat dirinya sendiri dan "GYAAAAA" Hibari langsung menarik selimut sampai ke kepala. "Ah,K kyoya tunggu sebentar" kata Dino yang langsung berlari ke lemari mengambil baju miliknya. "Kyoya coba pakai ini dulu ku tunggu di depan kamar" begitu memberikan bajunya Dino langsung berlari ke depan tapi sebelumnya Dino terpeleset dan kepalanya terbentur. Begitu keluar kamar dengan baju yang kebesaran, sekali lagi Dino mimisan, "Kyoya makanannya sudah kutaruh di meja" kata Dino yang masih panic, tapi Dino percaya kalau anak tersebut ini Hibari karena ia memakai kalung yang baru mereka beli kemarin.

"tok tok tok, Dino-san" kata seseorang dari luar, "Siapa?" Tanya Dino. "Ini Tsuna dari Vongola headquarter" Kata Tsuna sang pemilik kucing yang bernama Gokuderan. "Ah, masuk aja!" sahut Dino yang sedang mengelap mimisannya, "Dino-san kata Kyoko kemarin Dno-san habis membeli kalung kucing bermotif awan. Benarkan?" Tanya Tsuna, Dino yang mulai sedikit anemia menjawab "iya,", "Di dalam kalungnya ada Innoncent-nya jadi kucing yang memilih itu exorcise dan kalo di pake bakal jadi manusia, kayak Gokuderan" kata Tsuna sambil melihat ke Gokuderan yang memakai kalung bermotif badai. "Jadi ini baju buat kucingnya Dino-san kalo gitu kita pergi dulu ya" pamit Tsuna. "Iya" singkat Dino yang akhirnya Anemia sesaat.

Setelah Dino pulih dari Anemia nya, "Kyoya, mandi dulu dih, kalau udah mandi pake bajunya yang ini" kat Dino sambil memberikan baju ke Hibari "baik" jawab Hibari yang kemudian pergi ke kamar mandi. "Ah, Kyoya ngerti cara pake shower gak ya?" setlah beberapa lama kemudian Dino dan Hibari duduk di ruang tamu, sementara Dino menjelaskan apa yang terjadi kepada Hibari. Setelah selesai menjelaskan "Kyoya, kalau gitu kita ke toko baju dulu yu" ajak Dino, Hibari pun mengangguk kecil.

((+))  
Kuro: "Kita skip sampe pas lagi pulang!"  
Dino: "Oi waktu gw sama Kyoya gimana!"  
Kuro: "*Senyum ala karakter antagonis* di lewatkan. Gw masih kekurangan ide"  
Dino: "a a a a"  
Lavi: "yey~ kita muncul~"  
Kuro: "Ayo Akuma! DATANGLAH abis baca ntu skrip!"  
Allen: "millennium earl yang ke 2"  
((-))

Dalam perjalanan pulang, jalan terlihat begitu sepi walaupun sudah sore dan tiba-tiba seseorang muncul di depan mereka berdua dan berkata "innoncent, exorcise" sampe 5 kali, dan langsung berubah menjadi Akuma level 2 bersamaan dengan munculnya para akuma level 1 dan 2. Dino kemudian menarik Hibari ke sebuah tempat yang dia rasa aman "Kyoya tunggu dulu di sin sebentar" kata Dino serius dan langsung pergi ke luar. Tiba-tiba ada 1 Akmua muncul level 2 muncul "Wahahaha! Dapet yang moe!" dan langsung menyerang Hibari, secara reflexs Hibari mencakar akuma tersebut dengan tonfa (?). "He, tonfa ini lumayan juga" setelah mengatakan kata-kata tersebut dengan senyuman jahatnya (Gak tau kata-kata nya) Hibari langsung membasmi akuma tersebut dan keluar meninggalkan barang belanjaan. "Herbivore jadi-jadian, kamikorosu"

((+))  
Kuro: "Skip lagi boleh ya"  
Hiba: "Kamikorosu"  
Kuro: "Ceh, jadi kucing lebih enak"  
Lavi: "Eh, kita munculnya kapan?"  
Kuro: "Pas lagi ribut"  
Allen: "== kok kayak gak niat bikin FF"  
Kuro: "gomen, lagi kekurangan ide TT^TT"  
Allen: "Kalo gitu gimana kalo maen poker dulu?"  
Lavi: "Jangan deh"  
Dino: "Kalo gitu biar gw yang lanjutin"  
Kuro: "Ok TT_TT"  
((-))

Dino prov

Tiba-tiba saja Kyoya keluar dari tempat tersebut sambil membawa tonfa dan langsung menyerang para akuma dengan cepatnya. Dalam waktu 1 menit semua akuma sudah lenyap di hancurkan Kyoya. Tapi sepertinya Kyoya merasa senang sekali telah membasmi akuma-akum tersebut, "Herbivore" kata Kyoya setelah membasmi seluruh akuma. Allen & Lavi hanya bisa cengo melihat perbuatan Kyoya. "Allen sedang ada misi apa?" aku bertanya, "Katanya di sini ada innoncent dan katanya juga ada rumor-rumor aneh ya?" Allen kembali bertanya. "Oh ada, pada malam hari di sekolah SMA Namimori akan ada seorang anak kecil yang tersesat sambil membawa senter yang mengerluarkan cahaya berwarna hijau" aku menjawab dan Lavi pun menyangka "Mungkin saja itu adalah innoncent" Kyoya pun menghampiri kita bertiga. "Ah, dia exorcise baru ya?" tanya Allen sambil menunjuk Kyoya. "Ya, tapi dia ini kucing lho, percaya atau tidak percaya, sudah ada buktinya lho" aku membalas dengan santai sementara Allen & Lavi mentap Kyoya dengan rasa penasaran. "Ada apa?" tanya Kyoya yang mulai kesel. Tiba-tiba datang Kanda yang entah muncul dari mana, "Kalau gitu Dino boleh nginep di rumah mu gak?" Allen bertanya, tapi di rumah sih kamarnya emang banyak tapi Kyoyakan tidurnya barengan sama aku. "Boleh" aku hanya menjawab itu "Kyoya, barang-barangnya ada di mana?" aku bertanya karena pasti, "Kutinggal di tempat tadi" sudah ku duga. "Tungu sebentar aku ambil barangnya sebentar" begitu kataku sebelum pergi mengambil barang tersebut dan begitu kembali sudah terjadi keributan, Allen vs Kanda vs Kyoya sementara Lavi sudah K.O. Sepertinya nanti di rumah akan ada beberapa kaca pecah, hahaha.

Bersambung

* * *

(+)  
Dino: "Ah, beneran lagi pada keabisan ide"  
Kuro: "bentar lagi gw bakal keabisan nontonan"  
Hiba: "cih kenapa ada pengganggu"  
Kanda: "CEH siapa juga yang mau apa lagi se atap sama moyashi"  
Allen: "Siapa juga yang mau jangan geer dong bakanda"  
Lavi: "chopped hair kanda"  
Kanda: "Mugen, mana?"  
Kuro: "Mugen gw pinjem dulu ya, mau motong kelapa nih"  
Laven: "NICE"  
Dino: "77 mana?"  
77: "Hai, baru dateng"  
Hiba: "Review"  
Dino: "woof"  
Hiba: "*speech less*"  
Kuro: "oh ya, happy pairing day ya"  
All: "emanga ada!"  
Kuro: "D18, Desember 18, Dino x Hibari"  
(-)


	4. Chapter 4

(+)  
Kuro: "Akhirnya computer betul!"  
77: "Yey"  
Uwasa: "Saya member baru!"  
77: "Uwa…"  
Uwasa: "Selagi ide berjalan dan masih belum lupa let's continue"  
Kuro & 77: "ou"  
Uwasa: "Di sini karakter DGM munculnya dikit"  
DGM: "NANI!"  
Kuro: "Disclaimber"  
Hiba: "Katekyo Hitman Reborn milik Amano Akira-sama"  
Dino: "-Man milik Katsura Hoshino-sama"  
Uwasa: "R&R"

(-)

Capter 4. Home Alone with computer and bird and another cat

"Kyoya beneran gak mau ikut?" Tanya Dino yang sedang memakai sepatu. "Um" Hibari hanya mengangguk. Dino merasa sedikit sedih tapi dia tidak ingin memaksa 'kucing'-nya, maka dia mengusap Hibari dan berkata "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya. Jangan nakal ya. Makanan ada di kulkas. Jangan keluar rumah. Jangan kasih orang asing masuk. Jangan nyalain kompor. Oke?" sekali lagi Hibari hanya mengangguk. Dino tersenyum kecil "Kalau begitu, jaga rumah ya." dan dia pun mengecup dahi kucingnya. Begitu Dino keluar wajah Hibari langsung memerah seperti tomat, "Baka, aku ini bukan anak kecil tau, lagian tadi dia ngapain? Mm," tiba-tiba terlihat seekor tikus sedang berkeliaran, dalam sekejap tikus teresebut Tertangkap. Tetapi tikus tersebut hanya ia taruh di dalam sebuah kotak.

Hibari

Dino sekarang sedang pergi bersama 3 herbivore aneh itu. Sekarang-kan sedang di rumah sendiri bosan juga sih. Tapi aejak pertama kali dating ada benda yang sangat mencurigakan benda itu bernama 'komputer'. Karena sudah sering memperhatikan Dino membuka computer aku mulai mengerti bagaimana dan di sini letak masalahnya. Password. Kata sandi yang biasa di pakai Dino itu apa. Terbukalah, Salah. Kucing, salah. Cavallone, salah. Tiba-tiba saja muncul tulisan [Forgot password?] "Ya" aku menjawab. Tapi tidak di balas. Karena sudah kesal aku mengetik angka dengan asal dan ternyata itu benar, passwordnya D182518. Mengerti? Aku tidak. Begitu di buka wallpapernya adalah, aku (dalam bentuk kucing) sedang tertidur. Begitu dia pulang akan langsung ku cakar dia, tapi entah kenapa foto terlihat sedikit berseni. Apakah dia ahli dalam bidang fotografi? Aku mencoba membuka sebuah folder dan isinya adalah sesuatu yang rumit. Entah bahasa apa itu sepertinya inggris atau itali atau alien… jadi computer kumatikan saja karena tidak ada yang seru di dalamnya. Begitu kubuka pintu ajaib perak itu ada seekor ikan tuna yang ingin kumakan, ah! "Makanan ada di kulkas" begitukan katanya.

GRUYUK~

"… Itadakimasu" sepertinya tulang ikannya tidak bisa di makan, aneh sekali. "Midori tanabiku namimori no~ namidai shogo saku, name ga ii~" seekor burung kecil datang menghampiriku. Imut juga ya ternyata, tapi burung ini masuk lewat mana? Jangan-jangan ada maling? ….. walaupun jadi bertambah seekor tapi tetap membosankan. Sebaiknya tidur saja.

Sementara itu Dino…

"Dino, liat! Ada barang-barang buat kucing tuh mungkin ada yang kamu ingin beli buat Hibari" Kata Allen sambil menunjuk sebuah toko yang terlihat damai. "Oke, soalnya akhir-akhir ini kyoya sering merhatiin computer jadi takut kalo Kyoya kesetrum" kata Dino yang masih khawatir.

Balik ke Hibari

Selama Hibari tidur dengan damainya, seekor kucing datang entah dari mana berjalan tanpa suara mendekati Hibari. Begitu kucing tersebut melihat Hibari *kucing* sedang tertidur di sofa kucing tersebut datang dan tidur sebelahnya. Ajaibnya Hibari tidak terbangunpadahal biasanya langsung kebangun. Beberapa menit kemudian Dino dan karakter DGM balik ke rumah, Dino baru inget kalo ada jendela yang belom di tutup, dan langsung panik. Dan begitu ngeliat kucing-nya tertidur dengan pulas bersama seekor kucing lain Dino langsung membeku di tempat. Tapi meleleh lagi karena 'Hi Ban'-nya Lavi, mencium bau yang aneh Hibari langsung bangun dan masih belom sadar kalo ada kucing lain. Tikus yang tadi langsung dia ambil dan kasih ke Dino, Dino yang masih depresi malah jadi MaDeSu.

Bersambung

(+)  
Dino: "sapa tu kucing?"  
Uwasa: "Uke nya kali"  
Dino: "0A0 muri"  
Kuro: "Kikiki, liat aja nanti"  
Hiba: "oh ya Dino"  
Dino: "Ya?"

CRASH *di cakar*

Hiba: "Buat wallpaper komputer"  
Dino: "Gomen! Tapi Kyoya moe~"

CRASH di cakar lagi

77: "… boleh ikutan gak?"  
Hiba: "Review"  
77: "TTATT, Hibari kejam amat"  
Uwasa: "Kucing…"  
Kuro: "Napa lu?"  
Hiba: "Review ya nyauw"


	5. Chapter 5

(+)  
Kuro: "Karakter DGM nya masih muncul sedikit!"  
Lavi: "WOY!"  
Kuro: "AHAHAHA!"  
77: "Ciri2 kucing nya itu…"  
Dino: "Jangan di sebut!"  
77: "o ou…"  
Uwasa: "Ara, 77 su,"  
BUAG  
Kuro: "Selera manusia itu berbeda!"  
77: "Di disclaimber"  
Dino: "Katekyo Hitman Reborn milik Amano Akira-sama"  
Lavi: "-Man milik Katsura Hoshino-sama"  
Hiba: "R&R"  
(-)

"Kyoya arigato," kata Dino yang masih MaDeSu. Hibari yang gak tau apa-apa ngejilat pipi Dino, seketika itu. "Kyoya~!" teriak Dino sambil meluk Hibari dan langsung di cakar. Dino kembali MaDeSu lagi… (=_=) sekarang ayo ke topic kita hari ini!

"Kyoya, kucing itu siapa?"

"Hn tidak tahu, kenapa sebegitu paniknya?"

"Itu karena, Kyoyakan manis masa dah,"

"Dilarang berbicara yang porno grafi dan porno aksi"

Anak kucing tersebut datang mendekati Allen dan langsung mereka bertiga bawa ke kamar mereka dan mereka ber-4 bersembunyi di situ sambil nonton diem-diem. Hibari pun mulai kesel terus duduk di sofa dan menonton Animal Planet (bukan mau promosi kok) sementara Dino membuat segelas susu hangat . Selama itu Hibari berpikir di dalam hatinya 'Dino, apakah dia khawatir? Aku ini kan hanya seekor kucing peliharaan milik nya. Tapi, dia begitu baik berbeda dengan orang itu,'

"Ah, Kyoya mau susu?" Tanya Dino secara tiba-tiba. Hibari pun mengangguk dan menaruh segelas sus tersebut di atas meja yang ada di depannya, Dino pun kemudian duduk di samping Hibari dan mulai bertanya "Ne, Kyoya, menurut mu aku ini apa?" Hibari sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan dari Dino tapi kemudian Hibari menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dengan sedikit warna merah di wajahnya "orang baik" Dino tersenyum mendengar jawaban tersebut dan berkata "Thanks, menurut Kyoya itu, baik,manis, kuat, imut, dan Tsunde," Hibari menyender ke Dino dan bertanya "Ada apa?" tidak bisa menahan perasaan sukanya terhadap Hibari Dino langsung memeluk Hibari.

"Dino! Apa yang kamu lakukan!" wajah sudah memerah tangan tidak bisa bergerak Hibari hanya dapat melihat Dino

"Kyoya wajahnya pasti memerahkan?"

"I itu salah mu"

"hehe, boleh gak aku tahu siapa orang yang paling kamu sayang?"

"! … o"

"? Siapa?"

"…o"

"lebih kenceng atuh! *beh kok berubah sih logatnya*"

"DINO!"

Suasana sunyi sesaat dan kemudian suasana kembali hidup dengan, sebuah ciuman hangat pada bibir Hibari

"Di dino, barusan itu apa?"

"Itu namanya ciuman. Jadi mulai sekarang Kyoya jadi pacarku, ya?"

Hibari menjilat bibir Dino dan berkata "ya"

"hh thanks tapi cara cium manusia itu berbeda lho gak pake lidah pakenya bibir"

"oh, yang pake lidah apa?"

"itu…"

"?"

'Kita coba lain waktu oke?"

'ok"

Tamat

(+)

Kuro: ":3 kawai~"  
77: "lain waktunya kapan?"  
dino: "eto"  
Hiba: "sebelum tidur?"  
All: "!"  
K.77.U: "Nice!"  
DGM: "kite cume muncul secapter nih?"  
Kuro: "Iya ahahaha"  
DI hiban  
77: "-_-'"  
Hiba: "R&R"  
(-)


End file.
